Boba Fett's Lament
by Jadecoyote
Summary: HI!!! This is Boba Fetts Lament. It starts with his past and what leads to the future. And wow surprises. He marrys a girl on his planet and alot happens. Please have mercie on me!!! It leads up to him as a bounty hunter. (Disclimer: george lucas's stuff


Boba Fett's Lement  
By Jadecoyote  
(disclaimer: Boba fett is George Lucas and places and boba's past, don't sue!!)  
(I made the Lilla thing up?)(YES he was mushy!!)(please read and review)  
  
The sun beat down on the planet of Concord Dawn. A celebration rang in the usually quiet city. flower petals were being thrown in the center square. The mayor of the planet sat in his seat laughing with joy. The journymen protecters have returned from the battle. The villagers crowded in the square to welcome the heroes. The young girls ran to thier boyfriends in joy. The young men stood galently in a row being honored. On the end a young man with blond scraggyly hair and blue piercing eyes. A scar layed on his right cheek. His looks were not attractive, but he stood in his pride. He stands alone with noone even looking his way.   
At supper time the people gather at the square to get their amount of food. A young women walked up to the group. She seemed peaceful as she walked threw the crowd. The journymen sat in thier place eating a prize amount of food. The women stood at the ship waiting for her turn. Being last in line she moved to the ship finally. Getting thier she did not know she is being watched. The blond man sat in his seat his eyes fixed on the women. Her blond hair swayed in the wind as she walked over to the food man. She spoke to the food man as he handed her a loaf of bread and a slice of meat. She walked to the fountain in the middle of the square and sat down. A small black cat walked over to her and nudged her leg. She picked up the cat and gave it the piece of meat she was given. The cat licked it and meowed. Holding the cat she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she looked down not wanting to be rude. She stood up and took a small bite of the bread and handed it to the duck in the fountain. Standing up she went up to the water pump to get a drink.   
He stood up and grabbed his loaf of bread and walked over to her. Seeing him come she looked over to him and smiled.  
"Hello brave soul", She said softly.  
"You give your food to things that arn't worthy", He replied.  
"I so to save the less fortunate",She answered.  
"You will never servive on those beliefs alone", He declared. Backing away from him she looked him strait in the eye. Turning away she sighed.  
"I guess that is who I am", She spat softly.  
"Have I offened?What is your name child", He said plainly.  
"Lilla....and you have not offended me at all", she murmered. Looking down softly she felt something inside her.  
"Okay Lilla I am Jaster Mareel", He smirked. He bent down kissing her hand gently. She could only smile at this. He looked at her and chuckled. Hearing the trumpets rang he knew he had to leave her.  
"I have to go Lilla", he said quickly. Running away he stopped and looked back at her.   
"Meet me tonight please", He yelled to her. She smiled as he ran off.  
Later that night Jaster stood near the fountain alone. The street were desrted and the sky was dark. Looking around he saw a figure walking down the street. reading his gun he watched the target. Noticing it was her he lowered hsi gun. Putting it in the holster her sighed in relief. Walking up to him she was holding a small picnic basket. She puts it on the ground and pulls out a blanket. He smiles and sits down as she puts it down. She smiles and sits next to him. Pulling two small loaves of bread and some meat. She smiles and hands one to him. She removes a canister and two glasses.  
"Here I made tea", she grins. He takes the cup and sips it slowly taking in the the scent of the herbs and taste of the tea. She sees him smiling as he relized how he liked it. She looked over and took a small bite of her sandwich. They talked till the sun came up. Helping her up he walked her home.   
He walked threw the city street happy and for the first time love struck. He hears two voices. A young brown haired female he knew faintly as Kila and his fellow journyman protecter Jon. He was groping her as she pushed him away. Knowing he can't do anything he starts to walk away.  
A few mornings later he walks over to Lilla's house and waits outside her door. Slowly walking up to the dusty step he sighed. Knocking on the door twice gently he stepped away. An old man wearing a red vest and blue pants answered the door. The man's white hair sparkled in the morning sun. He squinted looking at the young man in front of him.  
"Yes who is it", the man said.  
"Hello I am Jaster Mareel, is Lilla here?", He studdered.  
"Yes I'm her father, does she know you", He asked sizing up Jaster.  
"Yes sir I am a friend of hers", He muttered. The old man knodded and opened the door slowly. A young female figure runs up to the door wearing a blue top and a long skirt. She smiles and kisses her da on the cheek. Opening the door she smirks at him.  
"Hello Jaster", She giggled.  
"Hello how are you", He whispered. She gave him a look.   
"Why are you whispering", She chuckled.  
"Oh nothing", He murmered softly. They walked down the road in front of a building. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Taking her face in his hand he stroked her cheek. Bending down his lips met his in a soft kiss.She smiled and walked into the building in which she went to college. He blew her a kiss and walked back to her house. He knocked on the door and the her dad answered. The old man looked at him again and invited him in. They sat in chairs facing eachother.  
"Sir I've known your daughter for quite a while as her friend", Jaster started slowly.  
"Yes?", The father replied.  
"Well sir I wanted to ask you if I can court your daughter into marriage", he studdered out trying to keep his nerves. His father sits back in the chair and smiles.  
"You a journyman protecter wants my daughter as his bride, You are an honest man and yes", He finishes. Jaster jumps out of his chair and smiles. Without another word he runs out of the house as her father looks confused.  
Running threw the streets he runs to her just as she walks out of the building. He grabs her hand nearly hyperventilsting. She looks at him confused. He grabs her hand and kisses it. Pulling her close he looked into her liquid blue eyes.  
"Lilla I asked your dad", He said nearly breathless.  
"Will you be my bride?", He continues. He eyes go wide and suddenly she squeals in excitment and hugs him tightly.   
"Yes Jaster I will be your bride", She squealed happyly.  
Weeks later the little some what quiet village is filled with the sound of the church bells ringing. Inside the church the holy ceremony goes on. Lilla stands with Jaster wearing a white brides dress and white roses intwined in her blond hair. He stands in a tuxedo holding her soft hands. The priest stand in front of them holding the holy book.  
"Do you Lilla take Jaster Mareel to be your husband for better or worse till death do you part", The priest said.  
"I do", she replied looking into his eyes.  
"Now do you Jaster Mareel take Lilla to be your wife for better or worse till death do you part", The priest turned to him. Jaster looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"I do", He said.  
"Now in my powers and the power above I now proclaim you eternally bound as Man and Women,Husband and Wife", He proclaimed. Jatster pulling her close wrapping his arms around her slim waist her bent down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him as her body pressed against his. Leaving the church rice was thrown as they pass and they walked to his small home. Opening the door slowly he held her in his arms as he carried her across the threshold. Placing her on the soft bed he removed the jacket of his tuxedo. Smiling she slowly took her dress back and unzipped it. She looked up at him as it dropped to the ground. Removing the rest of thire cloths her moved the sheets and snuggled with her. She reached over to the table and put the candle out as the smoke from the candle wisked threw the wind.  
The air was still as the night perlonged. He opened his eyes slightly as he looekd over at his partner. Smiling he brought his hand up and rubbed her back threw the sheets. Getting up she did not stur. He got up and got into his uniform. Looking back at her he walked out that door as his actions will change both thier life.  
Running threw the street he ran into the house just as she was waking up. She felt groggy and disorgenized. Touching her stomach lightly she saw that her husband has arrived. He grabbed a suitcase and started putting cloths in it.  
"Jaster what is going on", She said softly.  
"C'mon Lilla we have to go", He replied in a panick. Suddenly as he said it a bunch of men broke down the door and grabbed him.  
"Jaster Mareel you are under arrest for the murder of Journyman protector Jon Bergin", The head man said. Looking at him confused she tryed to fit in a word,but none were passed back anf forth.  
In the morning she gets dressed and runs to the city hall. She walks in and sits down for the trial. Meanwhile Jaster sat in his cell wearing a grey prison outfit speaking solemly to the pleader. When the trial came the Judge looked at Jaster and shook his head.  
"Jaster Mareel you are charged by the court of Murder how do you plead", The judge said.  
"Guilty", He said as a grin passed his lip,but soon faded seeing his wife. She was broken and crying.The judge knods and looks at Lilla.  
"Mrs.Mareel you have my empathy, Jaster Mareel I sentance you to perment exile", The judge declared. Two men grabbed him in his uniform and shackles and started to drag him away. Lilla seeing this ran to him and fell at his chained feet. He struggled out of grips and bent down.  
"I love you Lilla and always will", he whispered.   
"Always", He said well being dragged away. She sat on the ground crying.  
"Jaster I swear to the heavens I will find you again", She yelled bretahing for air as she choked on her tears.   
"Our babie will know his father", she said as choked on her tears. Pounding on the ground she stood up and looked around.  
Will Be countinued....  
  
Authors note: I wrote this about Lilla and the babie. George Lucas wrote the whole Boba Fett history. Sorry if I spoiled it. Please read and review. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS: Finding Hope.  



End file.
